sheyfferbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Karzelek
Karzelek is a young member of the Ore Tribe, who due to the orange pigmentation of his horns, was raised to be a warrior, a position much against his nature. Eventually, the death he inflicted upon Alastor rested heavily upon him, and Geb persuaded him to join him, Iris, and Sedna on their journey to find the Hero of Light. Biography Pre-Series Karzelek spent most of his time in the lower tunnels, away from his tribe which persecuted him for not wanting to be a warrior. Sky of Stone Karzelek is first heard with Tanzanite, who bullies the young boy and his goat, commanding him to scream. Karzelek refuses, and Tanzanite injures Four-Leaf. When Iris and Sedna attack Tanzanite, Geb runs to help Karzelek and the two are trapped together when Tanzanite collapses the tunnel. Karzelek is frightened of Geb, but eventually warms up to him as they start talking. Geb asks him about his tribe and his vocation, and Karzelek tells him about his unhappy situation. When Geb suggests that they ask Enki about Karzelek becoming a worker instead, Karzelek storms off in frustration. However, he stops, hearing a snore-like noise. The two investigate and find the guardian of the earth, Terrai. Karzelek is shocked and nervous of the guardian, but Terrai eventually soothes him. After a while, Geb asks Terrai if he could carry out the ceremony for Karzelek, so that the boy could receive his powers and learn of his true vocation. Karzelek refused at first, saying that his horn color already determined that he would be a warrior, but agreed once Terrai offered to do it just to be sure. Terrai says that he sees great potential in Karzelek and that he would be a worker. Karzelek quietly protests, but Geb persuades him to at least ask Enki about it. He agrees, but refuses to accept his magic from Terrai, saying that he wants to receive it from Enki just like everyone else in the ore tribe. Terrai does not take offense, but instead suggests they take a nap before they leave. They oblige the guardian. Later, Karzelek and Geb are traveling again when they see figures silhouetted by a light like the one Geb had. Geb, recognizing Iris and the rest of their group, runs forward to meet them but stops when he realizes that there are shadows with them. He and Karzelek try to figure out how to attack when Khya hears them and warns them not to run away. Beryl, Karzelek's mother, is also there, and gives Karzelek a strict look, making the boy shrink. During the fight that later starts, Karzelek stands away from the fighting, helpless. Alastor then reappears right behind him. Geb runs to Karzelek's defense and fights Alastor, but during their tussle Karzelek kills the shadow with Tanzanite's black stone. The boy is horrified, although his mother congratulates him and takes it as evidence that her son will become a warrior. Khya lets the group go, acknowledging that she lost. When the group returns to Enki, Geb suggests letting Karzelek become a worker instead of a warrior. Enki asks Heimdall, who says that he would ask the tribe about him. Geb also asks for Karzelek to accompany them on their journey, to which Heimdall agrees. Beryl also agrees, but drags off Karzelek to outfit him with a weapon. As the group is preparing to leave, Karzelek joins them with a large sword he can hardly carry. He defends his mother's choice, but eventually leaves his father's sword behind, knowing it won't do him much good. Karzelek also goes with the group when the Sky Elms capture them. He is nervous for Four-Leaf, but helps him get into the net. Once at the palace, he is roomed with Geb. The two talk, Karzelek being nervous about how his tribe is. He tells Geb how special he is and how much he helps their group. Geb replies that Karzelek is also special, in his own way. The two fall asleep, but later Karzelek gently wakes up Geb, saying that he can't sleep and that when he tries he only dreams of shadows. They decide to walk around in the fresh air, and come upon Zephyr, who was awake trying to figure out a way to apologize to Iris. The three keep walking, and find Sabazios with a shadow, Khya. Karzelek, Geb, and Zephyr eavesdrop on their conversation, but don't reveal that they're there. Once Sabazios and Khya's conversation is over, Khya leaves and Sabazios falls to the ground. Geb and Zephyr quietly argue about what to do, but Karzelek stops them, and the three decide to go back to sleep. The next day, at the trial, Karzelek is sitting in the stands with Sedna, both not deemed important enough. When Iris is telling Caelus about their adventures, she mentions Karzelek, saying that if they had any doubts they could ask him since he was an ore-elm and had killed a shadow. When the group is getting ready to leave, Karzelek mentions that everyone has to believe in themselves. He also says that while they're still looking for the Hero of Light, Geb would be their light. On the ship, Karzelek usually stays with Four-Leaf below decks, because it reminds him of home. Forest of Flames Text Sun of Shadows Text Appearance Karzelek is short and overweight, not the body of a warrior. His horns are an orangish-red, though, making his vocation that of a warrior. Personality Karzelek is very shy, non-aggressive, and not of the warrior type. As Sedna said, "Karzelek will probably never again take any weapon in his hand. Or generally any pointed or sharp objects." He always tries to stop arguments between others and doesn't like fighting. He quietly encourages others, telling them to believe in themselves. Companion and Magic Karzelek's companion is Four-Leaf, a goat, and he has not received his magic yet, as he is only eleven. Family Tree Relationships Beryl Beryl is Karzelek's mother. She always wanted him to become a warrior, since both she and his father were warriors. She doesn't seem ready to give up on this dream. When Karzelek goes to leave the Ore tribe, she gives him his father's sword, even though he can't use it. She is shown to be rather rough, and Karzelek doesn't seem to have any bond with her. Geb- Karzelek looks up to Geb, calling him the light of their group. Geb protects Karzelek as much as he can, and he acts like Karzelek's older brother. Quotes "Light is hope." "Sometimes. No one can find us here. Sometimes I run away. The tribe hates me." - ''Karzelek explaining to Geb why he wanders in the lower tunnels ''"Look at me. I am too small and too fat to be a good warrior. And I do not want to hurt anyone. But they'll want me to, someday." Trivia * The Karzełek are creatures of Polish mythology. Similar to dwarves, they are small, live in caves and mines, and guard jewels and gemstones. They protect mine workers and are deadly to evildoers. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ore Tribe Characters Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Workers Category:EE1 Characters Category:EE2 Characters Category:EE3 Characters Category:Protagonists